The Narutoverse
by Kiva1000
Summary: Three friends are thrust into the Narutoverse by their television. They are found by Team 7(Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura) and must now find a way back home. This is my first story so please review :)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Naruto

**Characters: **

Kim: I'm going to take you through my adventure. (We're all 17 years old by the way)

Theo: Out resident nerd, the smartest kid in our class and a Naruto fanatic. He knows everything about the Naruto world, which is the cause of our dilemma.

Molly: She is the most interesting member of our group. She goes right when we go left. She is weird, loud and unpredictable. (Molly is just a nickname, if you catch my drift). She always carries around a mysterious dark blue backpack. No one knows what lies within.

**Chapter 1: Enter Naruto**

It was the day I would never forget (no, it's NOT my wedding day). I had my 2 best friends by my side: Theo and Molly. We had gathered that day to witness the final episode of Naruto. We had our heart attack–educing snacks, couch, remote and television; all elements required to witness an epic finale. I turned on the magic box of happiness to become frustrated by the media forcing unwanted commercials upon me. The commercials cut into 5 minutes of Naruto's final episode! At that moment, Molly would have shoved the remote through the screen if we hadn't held her back. After calming the flames, we heard the electrifying Naruto theme song. But there was something wrong…

"Theo, get that damn bug off the TV screen!"Molly demanded, as the reluctant boy got up and grabbed a 72-page magazine. After a hollow, thud-like sound I opened my eyes to see that the big, black bug had not budged.

"I knew you were weak, but…"Theo shot daggers at me before I could complete my sentence.

"You wana give it a try, tough guy?" he challenged me. I walked up to the television screen and noticed that the bug had grown. I touched the bug and felt a pulse flow through my hand as the thing began to grow faster.

"I don't think that's a bug," said Molly, as the other two gathered around the screen. The patch was growing rapidly and spread across the television. The television screen was completely blank within seconds.

"Why the hell did this pathetic piece of junk switch off!" Molly yelled. Theo pushed the ON button and a small inward current originated from the television screen, sucking us in.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" shouted Theo over the noise of the ever-increasing suction power of our television. I grabbed the coffee table, attempting to hoist myself away from the television. Theo was the first to be consumed by the monstrous television, followed by me. Molly joined the party of wormhole victims just after grabbing her backpack and holding it like a beloved teddy bear. I could see nothing, but I could feel the current trying to rip the hair from my head. I could hear Theo's shrill screams and Molly praying for her life. I gripped my neck, desperately trying to breathe in. The rest was a blank…


	2. Chapter 2: Orochimaru Revived

I forced my eyes opened; my body ached and I could feel something small and frail under me. I was laying face-to-floor on the dark, sandy ground. I rolled over and sat up when I heard something that sounded like restless alley cat. Theo acted as my stunt mat when I fell from that…I didn't really know what it was. I stood up and dusted myself off. I was standing in a dark, four-walled room with brick walls. The damp smell of the walls was dominating and evil filled the air.

"Wait, where's…" before I could finish my sentence, the ever-delightful Molly dropped in. I was once again laying face-to-floor on the dusty ground. Molly instantly flailed about like a deaf bat, attempting to locate her backpack.

"Looking for this?" a mysterious voice echoed from behind us. We spun around simultaneously to see a pale white man holding up Molly's dark blue backpack. We instantly recognised his long black hair and his snake-like eyes. We were facing the revived Orochimaru. But he looked different; he was stick thin and his skin was a hideous off-white colour.

"O-Orochimaru" whispered Theo. Orochimaru put his hands together. We were already making our way out the door before I had a chance to see which jutsu he used. I could tell it was a new jutsu, I had never heard that name before.

"Mind Cloud Jutsu!" the room around me became dimmer and dimmer until there was no light at all.

My mind cleared and when I woke up I found myself tied to a chair. I turned to see that Molly and Theo were awake and that the backrests of our chairs formed a triangle. I scanned the room; the room was dull and the only sources of light were a few candles standing next to the damp, wooden walls. In front of me was a massive machine along with hundreds of television screens covering the wall. Each screen showed an image of an empty couch or families or couples staring us. The machine emitted a deep, back-and-forth vibration that sounded as if the computer was breathing.

"It has always amazed me how a meaningless object like a television could hold so much power, not only over you but also for me," there was that cutting voice again, demanding our attention, " it acts as a 2-way mirror, allowing you to see my world and giving me the power to see into yours."

"Is that my living room?" I stared into one of the television screens and at my messy living room and the empty couch. I was entranced by the millions of living rooms being watched by Orochimaru.

"Yeah, so what do want with us you psycho," demanded Molly.

"He wants information," I aired his intent before he could open his mouth, "information about this world that has been hidden from him."

"Clever, but that's only half of my plan," we turned to Orochimaru, wide-eyed," once I take over your jutsu-free world, you will be used as soldiers in my overthrow of this world."

"Why'd you capture all three of us, you just needed one," Theo asked.

"Unfortunately this Portal Generator is not capable of choosing its passengers," he explained," I only needed one." He pointed a finger at Theo.

"Why would you need him?"Molly shouted," he's the biggest nerd on the face of the…" Then she realised; that's why Orochimaru needed him. He had knowledge about our world and the Narutoverse.

"This machine is the ticket to my destiny," Orochimaru gloated," I had to cut a few throats and give up a large amount of chakra to fuel it, but the results were worth the trouble."

I still questioned the authenticity of our "journey to the Narutoverse" and whether it was just a prank.

"When Orochimaru used that Mind Cloud jutsu on us, my mind went blank; there is no way someone would knock us out just to prank us," I debated. I took a moment to scan my new animated body. The clothes were the same but in cartoon form. My skin was clearer and my hair was much shinier.

We watched Orochimaru fiddle with that huge machine for hours before he left the room. I pulled out my lucky pocket knife that I always carried around and started cutting away at the rope that bound my hands. I was almost through the rope when a massive explosion erupted from outside the room. The vibrations caused me lose to my grip on the pocket knife and it slipped out of my hands.

"What was that?" Molly was turned away, so she couldn't see who was standing at the door. Sakura Haruno ran up to us with a kunai and cut the ropes binding us. Theo's eyes turned to hearts as she freed him.

"You can escape the same way you got in," Sakura said hurriedly.

"I don't think that's possible," I said, earning a confused look from Sakura.

Theo made his way to the computer.

"I can't turn it on," he said," I need a password."

"What are you doing," Sakura shouted," we need to leave now!"

She grabbed Theo's hand and his face turned bright red. Molly reached for her backpack and took off. We ran out the door and down a dark, narrow passageway. At the end of the passageway was a bright light that blinded me for a few seconds. We scrambled for the bright light and before we knew it, we were experiencing the animated outside world for the first time. It felt good to smell fresh air and not damp wood.

Waiting outside were the rest of Team 7: Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. My eyes widened and the hearts in Theo's eyes grew bigger.

"I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke, Sai and Naruto," Sakura smiled," we're here to help."

Molly was overwhelmed, "Oh my gosh, you're…"

"Shhh," Naruto demanded.

"Orochimaru will be on our tail in a few seconds if we are not silent," Sai said.

"We should split up ," Sasuke explained," that way Orochimaru won't know who to chase after."

"I don't think we should…" but Sakura had already grabbed my hand before I could complete my sentence. Orochimaru only wanted one person so he would go after Theo, who was now in the care of Sasuke.

"But Orochimaru's weaker than before," Theo said, running alongside Sasuke, who was moving eastward," you can take him."

"Yeah, until he drank that elixir," Sasuke retorted, causing a worried look to spread across Theo's face.

At that moment, we heard Sai's warning scream and Orochimaru called out the name of his new jutsu.

"No!" I shouted, trying to hold onto my consciousness," Not again." We hadn't gone far enough to escape the Mind Cloud jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3: Tourists in Konoha

**Chapter 3: Tourists in Konoha**

"Shhh, she's waking up," I heard a familiar voice say. I found myself once again waking up in a strange room with a headache. At first I saw four blobs in front of me: pink, yellow, black and pale white. The clearer the blobs became, the more I thought it was a dream.

"W-What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my aching head and stared up at all of them.

"You're safe now," I heard Sai's voice.

"We were rescued by a group of ninja before Orochimaru could get to us," Sakura explained warmly," you're in a hospital in the Leaf Village."

"Where are Molly and Theo?" I looked around frantically, hoping they were here too.

"I'm right here," Molly's voice was music to my ears. She stood by the door with an awe-struck look on her face. She ran up to my hospital bed and gave me the biggest bear hug I had ever received, which was very uncomfortable.

"But where's Theo?" I asked after finally getting out of Molly's submission hold and on my feet.

"Well…" Naruto had no idea how to tell me that Theo had been captured by Orochimaru. I spun around and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke's hair waved back and forth like he was trying to do the Justin Bieber hair flick.

"It was your idea to split up," I shouted," if you had just listened, Theo would be here right now!" I shot daggers at Sasuke with my eyes. I thought I despised him when I was watching the show, but my hatred was now much deeper. Sasuke stood before me in shock, with his right hand on his red cheek.

"Molly and I need some time alone," I said with a look of despair, hoping the fictional characters would give us time to figure out the situation and the three ninjas exited the room.

"What are we going to do?!" Molly shouted silently and squeezed my shoulders.

"Be quiet," I pulled out my cell phone and typed out a message:

"_They probably don't trust us yet and are listening in on our conversation. If we tell anyone about out dilemma, they'd think we're crazy and keep us in hospital or worse. We have to let them fight Orochimaru, get Theo and find a way home."_

Molly snatched the cell phone from my hands.

"_What if they ask us questions?"_

"_Just play dumb, say that you can't remember much before Orochimaru and don't show them any of our technology or they'll get suspicious. Tell them that we're from overseas and we can't remember the details."_

"_I can't believe you punched Sasuke, it must have hurt you more than it hurt him."_

"_Not really, I think I really hurt Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_We must have some kind of super strength," _Molly's eyes sparkled_," but how?" _

"_Maybe the fact that we really exist and they're just 2D. That makes things easier._

I slipped my cell phone into my pocket. Molly and I walked out of the hospital room to see Naruto with his ear against the door, trying to hear our conversation. I smiled a little at Molly and she smiled back.

"We'll tell you everything we know," and Molly and I were taken to the Hokage's office for further questioning.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Konoha

**Chapter 4: Meet Konoha**

"What are we waiting for?" shouted the ever-excited Molly," We should be going after Theo!"

"No. We have to wait for the tracking ninja Lady Tsunade sent to find them first," I explained for the hundredth time, watching Molly pace up and down. I was sitting on a log outside somewhere in the Leaf Village. How many people could say that? I looked up into the trees and Molly's words seemed to drown away. Just then, I saw a pair of feet fly over me, followed by several others. Molly spun around to lay eyes on: Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, Hinata, Shino and Team 7. We scanned the ninjas in amazement, which seemed to throw them off a little.

"Hey," Tenten began," we heard about your run in with Orochimaru and we wanted to see if you were okay."

"It must have been horrible to be under the thumb that vile villain," Lee preached.

"Welcome to Konoha," Choji greeted us after a handful of chips.

"Once the tracking ninja find Orochimaru, we'll help you find your friend," Neji explained. Neji continued to explain that Molly and I would be assigned a dorm to stay in until our memory cleared. Molly however was being sniffed and interrogated by Akamaru.

"Aww," Molly ran her fingers through Akamaru's fur," you're so cute."

"Akamaru, what are you doing?" Kiba scolded," I'm sorry… um" Kiba's eyes met Molly's and he blushed. Molly always thought that Kiba was cute so Molly blushed a little and smiled.

"Hey," Naruto exclaimed, breaking the eye contact between Molly and Kiba," you guys ever had ramen before?" Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"Oh, Naruto," we heard Hinata's famous like.

We were on our way to Ichiraku Ramen when Kakashi Hatake appeared in front of us.

"K-Kakashi…" Molly whispered, with stars in her eyes, like a creepy fan girl.

"Um… yeah, that's my name," Kakashi said with a confused look on his face," Lady Tsunade wants to see you all, as well as you two." He pointed to Molly and I.

"It's lucky we found you all together," Guy appeared next to Kakashi," now we can complete out challenge." Kakashi had no choice but to sigh and agree to Guy's demands.

The crowd assembled in Lady Tsunade's office.

"Why'd you wana see us grandma," Naruto asked, "Did the tracking ninja find Orochimaru yet?"

"He was found somewhere near the Land of Greens," she explained," your mission is to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair, find out what he's up to and rescue the boy."

"Did the tracking ninja find anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru has no followers protecting him anymore, if you can attack him before he drinks that elixir you'll have a better chance of defeating him."

"Can we go too?"Molly asked.

"I'm sorry, but the mission is just too dangerous for two inexperienced girls."

I didn't expect her to say yes, but Molly folded her arms and pulled her face. We just had to wait for them to get back.


	5. Chapter 5: Orochimaru's Lair

**Chapter 5: Orochimaru's Lair**

The group finally found themselves at Orochimaru's underground laboratory/dungeon. Their mission was to find Theo before Orochimaru got what he needed from his victim. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino waited in the trees as backup. Sakura, Tenten, and Sasuke entered the lair through a rear entrance and Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Choji and Neji acted as a distraction.

"Neji…"Shikamaru ordered Neji to use his Byakugan to find Orochimau.

"He's in the west wing," Neji replied a few seconds later," there's something else, a machine…and it's filled with chakra."

"Choji, Ino set off the paper bombs," Shikamaru said. They set off a few paper bombs and Orochimaru was instantly drawn to it. He took a sip of his mysterious elixir and left the room, allowing Sakura, Tenten and Sasuke to free Theo.

"Stop screaming," Tenten demanded," we're here to help you." She pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes.

"Sakura! You came back for me." Theo said with hearts in his eyes; Tenten rolled her eyes.

The battle intensified outside as Orochimaru used the power of the elixir to its fullest.

"Lets try a surprise attack," Shikamaru suggested," we've tried everything else."

Naruto, Ino and Choji attacked Orochimaru from the front and Shikamaru, Neji and Sai tried to attack Orochimaru from behind. The team were about to deliver a killer blow to Orochimaru when he used his Mind Cloud jutsu. The team awaited the effects of the attack, but this time it only took out half of the team. Naruto, Ino and Choji lay unconscious but Shikamaru, Neji and Sai remained untouched.

Before they could react, an explosion was heard from the room where Theo was held. Sakura, Tenten, and Sasuke escaped through a hole in the roof with Theo. They also left a minefield of paper bombs on the walls of the underground lair, which went off in a few seconds. Orochimaru heard the explosion and abandoned the trespassers. Shikamaru, Neji and Sai grabbed their unconscious teammates and escaped the underground laboratory. Orochimaru slithered as fast as he could to his precious machine and made off with it, just before the place could cave in.

Molly and I were reunited with Theo in Lady Tsunade's office. Molly ran up to Theo and punched him in the shoulder.

"How was your stay at Hotel Orochimaru?" I asked sarcastically. Theo smiled a little and reached into his pocket. Out of his pocket emerged a cell phone.

"What is that thing?" Lady Tsunade asked. We explained to her exactly what a cell phone was and assured her that it would do her no harm.

"Lady Tsunade, I filmed Orochimaru while he was busy with that contraption," Theo explained," The video will reveal everything."

He handed the cell phone to the Hokage, which displayed a shocking exposé of Orochimaru's plan, his machine and his password.

"I've seen this machine before; it incorporates technology and chakra," Lady Tsunade announced," and you three don't belong in this dimension."

"That's why we're trying to get back," I said," Can you help us?"

"I will, but you must keep it a secret. I'll disperse the tracking ninja to find Orochimaru again. Here's the plan…"


	6. Chapter 6: Just Chill

**Chapter 6: Just Chill!**

"I hate waiting," Molly screamed. We found ourselves once again awaiting news from the tracking ninja. We were sitting at Naruto's favourite ramen shop.

"You haven't eaten your ramen yet," Naruto scanned Molly's distressed expression," you must not want it." He held out his hands as if he were begging for gold.

"I'm not hungry," Molly pushed the bowl of ramen in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded," You're so greedy!" Naruto just grinned back at her and continued eating his precious ramen. Sai, Theo and Sasuke stared at Naruto in amazement. Suddenly Molly jumped out of her seat, screaming.

"What's the matter?"Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen.

"Something touched my leg."Molly quivered and pointed at the foot of her chair. There was something under there, but it was shaded by the table. It hissed at us and lowered its head to reveal emerald green eyes.

"Sai, what are you doing?"Molly warned as Sai walked up to the creature.

"Meow!" it said as Sai picked it up and placed it on the table.

"Its a kitten," Sai said proudly. We gathered around it and it stared up at us with its big, shiny green eyes.

"Aww," Molly petted the creature," so you were the monster under the table."

"Don't touch it," said Theo,"you don't know where it's been."

"Actually," Ichiraku just walked in, drying his hand with a dishcloth,"we found this little guy at our doorstep. We decided to keep him until we could find a good owner."

"Why don't you keep him?"Sakura asked.

"He keeps all eating my ingredients, he's a liability" the owner explained,"but he seems to like you alot. You can keep him." He turned to Molly and smiled. She responded with a look of glee and picked up the kitten.

"I've always wanted a kitten. I think I'll name you Pizza."

We wanted to tell Molly that she couldn't keep the kitten when we returned to our world, but he cured her homesicknes so we played along.

Molly wanted to show off her new pet so she took it outside. Eventually we ran into Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata.

"Guess what I have." Molly pulled out Pizza from her backpack and lifted him up. Pizza looked down at all of them. He spotted Akamaru, who was ready to pounce. Pizza escaped Molly's grip and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Akamaru was right on his tail.

"Akamaru, stop!" Kiba shouted, trying hard to keep up with Akamaru's ferocity.

"Pizza, get back here," Molly demanded," Bad kitty." She followed the trio and ran six times around the training area before Pizza and Akamaru ran out of steam.

"Hey, Naruto," I called," wana arm wrestle." I decided to use my super strength while I had the chance. Naruto strode up to me with a smug look on his face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Theo warned, but who listened to him anyway?

"You sure you can handle all this," he boasted as he flexed the muscle that he had.

"Bring it on," Naruto and I sat on the ground and placed our elbows on a rock. I gripped his clammy hand and pressed downward as hard as I could. Naruto was sweating, I was so close to beating Naruto Uzumaki at an arm wrestling match. Everyone stared at me, wide-eyed; I remembered what Lady Tsunade said: " You must keep it a secret." Her words echoed in my mind as I dropped my right hand and allowed Naruto to gain victory.

"Woohoo!" He jumped up and down, still sweating a little. I sighed and congrajulated him on his victory. Just then, Rock Lee dropped in.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see all of us immediately."


	7. Chapter 7: Orochimaru Exposed

**Chapter 7: Orochimaru Exposed**

The team, Molly, Theo and I were headed to Orochimaru's latest hideout, a small fishing village just outside Konoha. When we arrived the villagers were gathered at the village centre around a huge fountain. We couldn't see the fountain clearly because of the huge crowd.

"There are alot of people here," Choji whispered," how are we going to find Orochimaru now?"

"Why did you gather here?" Neji asked a man in the crowd.

"Can't you see," the man shouted," the fountain has dried up."

"What's so special about a fountain?" Ino asked.

"This fountain is a symbol of prosperity for our village," the man's voice became higher," it's never dried up before." The man walked off in distress.

"I bet I know who did this."Naruto said proudly. We all knew that it was Orochimaru, but why?

Suddenly the earth began to shake. The fountain cracked and people ran in every direction. But there was one person in the crowd who remained stoic; it was a man with a black cloak. He walked up to the fountain and removed his hood.

"Orochimaru!" Sakura was the first to see his face. A thin ray of silver, emitted from the tip of the fountain, shot into the sky in a blaze of white. We shielded our eyes and when we opened them, there was a huge portal, just above the fountain.

"What is that thing?"Shikamaru whispered. It was much like the portal that opened up in the real world, but this time it was white.

"There he is,"Lee shouted and pointed at Orochimaru,"get him!"

The team charged at Orochimaru, while Molly, Theo and I slipped away quietly.

"We have to climb the fountain," Theo looked up at the portal and then down at the fountain," that's the only way to reach it."

Molly tightened her backpack around her shoulders and they began their climb. I was about to begin my climb when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to face the last person I wanted to see at that point. Sasuke Uchiha had also slipped away from the battle, which was now moving further away from the fountain.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke responded with another question.

"None of your business Uchiha." I retorted above the noise of the portal.

"I'm coming with you," he demanded.

"No, you're not," I said, giving him a determined, angry look.

"You're not going anywhere with out me," his grip tightened around my wrist.

"I don't have time for this," I gave Sasuke a good kick to the head, but the Uchiha just clung to my leg.

"I'm going to see your world!" he demanded again. The boy had pushed my temper too far. Using both my legs this time, I kicked him in the face. This sent Sasuke flying backwards and he was finally out of my hair. He looked up, but it was too late. I smiled in victory and made my way to the portal. I stood alone at the top of the fountain and took one final look at the Narutoverse. Sasuke Uchiha lay defeated on the gorund, the rest of the shinobi were still doing battle with Orochimaru. I smiled and grabbed a huge chunk of concrete from the fountain,climbed the tip of the fountain and entered the portal. As the portal carried me a way from the Narutoverse I released the slab of concrete in my hands. It fell and smashed the tip of the fountain, closing the portal forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home**

I screamed as I fell through the portal, yet everything was quiet. In the distance I saw a small dot of light, which grew as I fell. Eventually it grew large enough to make out what was inside the small dot; it was my coffee table and we were headed straight for it.

Molly landed with a thud, almost breaking the small table. Theo fell from the portal and he hit the edge of the table with his funny bone. The portal finally spat me out and my weight broke the coffee table in half. We got up, dusted ourselves off and watched as the portal closed.

"Thank the stars that's over," Theo complained as he rubbed his funny bone.

"It wasn't that bad,"Molly smiled at Theo,"I had fun."

"You got to hang out with the Naruto gang while I had to listen to Orochimaru gloat for hours."

"My coffee table!" I shouted, realising what I had just done.

"We can probably fix it with some..."Theo was about to slove my problem when we heard a strange noise coming from Molly's backpack. We took a step back as Molly unzipped her backpack.

"Meow," out jumped Pizza. He sprang from Molly's backpack to the broken table and then onto the floor. He strutted around, scanning the new world.

"Molly!" Theo scolded," Why'd you bring him here?"

"I didn't, I gave him to Ino before we left."

"We'll never forget how we found Pizza now,"I said, smiling as the cat explored the room,"Hey, we have to watch Naruto!"

We threw ourselves onto the dirty couch and I picked up the remote from the broken coffee table. At last, we were watching the final episode of our faveourite show. I was just about to reach for the popcorn when I gasped.

"What now?"Theo groaned

"I left my lucky pocket knife in Orochimaru's dungeon!"


End file.
